


The Specter

by AJac_Goodnight



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJac_Goodnight/pseuds/AJac_Goodnight
Summary: Mark St. John was the rhythm guitarist of KISS, better known as the Specter. Alex Kuhn was a comely, young up and coming drummer. When Mark stumbled across Alex's band in a local bar, he was instantly fascinated. What happened next had them both stunned.
Relationships: Mark St. John/OC





	1. Chapter 1

"Mark! What the hell happened out there?!" Gene yelled at me, and I shrugged.   
"You know as much as me. I don’t know," I snapped back, and the guys sighed. My name is Mark St. John, the Specter of KISS. Gene Simmons, Paul Stanley and Eric Carr are my band mates.  
"Mark, you know better than to flirt with the fans onstage," Paulie said, and I laughed.   
"Oh, I'm not allowed to flirt onstage, but you guys are? What the fuck is that about?" I yelled, storming out of the dressing room. I didn't care that I had only taken the Specter makeup off. I stormed outside and down the street to the bar, where I heard a local band playing. I walked in and made my way towards one side of the small stage. I then was able to get a good look at the band, and I smiled. The young band was called The Outcasts, and I felt my foot start to tap in time with the drumbeats. That's when I looked back at the drummer. Her fiery red and orange hair flew around her as she went deeper into her zone. I grinned when she looked up and caught my eye. Her face flushed adorably, and my heart fluttered. 

After the band finished, I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see Gene standing behind me, livid.   
"Mark, what in the fuck are you doing here?" He growled, and I brushed him off. I turned back around to see the young drummer walking towards me. I smirked as she came within a couple feet of me.   
"Hello, darling. I have to say, you were amazing up there," I praised, and she grinned.   
"I'm Alex Kuhn. What brings you here?" She asked, and I felt my cock stir. This young woman, Alex, was already under my skin.   
"I'm Mark St. John. I thought I'd come check out the local scene," I told her, and she nodded.   
"Well, how'd you like it?" She asked.   
"I thought it was absolutely amazing," I said, and she blushed again. I grinned and held my hand out to her, and she thankfully took it.   
"Ok, sorry to break up this little love fest, but I gotta get him back to our tour bus. Sorry," Gene hissed, and I sighed. I then pulled out my phone and opened the contacts app before handing it to Alex. She then typed in her info before handing me back my phone.   
"Call any time, Mark St. John," she purred, and I grinned at her.


	2. Chapter 2

My face burned when I walked back to the band. Jake smirked as he came up to me, but his face fell when he saw my expression.  
"Kuhn, what happened?" He asked, and I shook my head. Jacob Goodnight was my seven foot bassist, with broad shoulders and long black curls. Amelia Sixx was the lead rhythm guitarist, with bright purple hair and big blue eyes. Emma Sixx was Amelia's younger sister, whom had bright green hair and dark eyes.  
"Seriously, what happened Alex?" Amelia asked, and I sighed.  
"Um, well, it's seems I caught the attention of Mark St. John of KISS," I murmured, blushing more when I thought of the guitarist.  
"Oh? Was he cute?" Emma asked, and I nodded vigorously.  
"Oh hell yes! He's got that boyish charm to him, and paired with his big brown eyes, he's definitely cute as hell," I murmured, my face flushing deeper. Jake shook his head, scoffing.   
"What crawled up your ass and died, Jake?" Emma asked, and he glowered at her.   
"Oh, maybe the one I really fucking like probably likes that weird ass motherfucker in KISS," Jake yelled, and everyone stopped.   
"Alex, what's your say on this?" Amelia said, looking at me with concern.   
"There's no chance in hell I'll be with you, Jake. You've been fucking rude as hell about a lot of shit over the years. So what if I like Mark St. John? It's my fucking decision, not yours. So go piss off," I yelled back, and Jake threw his hands up.   
"Alright, alright. I'll let it be and drop it," he said, and I scoffed back at him.   
"Sure, for a week. Then you'll be right back at it. It's always the fucking same with you Jacob. You love tormenting me because of what and who I like. At this rate, I'm better off being in the wrong for the rest of my life," I snapped, and Amelia shook her head vehemently.   
"Alex, that's not true," she said, and Emma quietly agreed with her.   
"Got anything to say now, wise ass?" I asked Jake, and he shook his head.   
"Good. I'm heading to the hotel. Maybe see if Mark St. John is there. Maybe fuck him long and hard. Who knows," I sighed before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock on my hotel door, and I approached it hesitantly. I peeked out the peephole, only to be greeted by the red haired beauty from the bar. I opened the door and let Alex in.  
"I'm sorry to intrude... I-I," her sentence fell away as I approached her.  
"Darling, what's wrong?" I murmured, reaching out and cupping her cheeks. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch.  
"Alex, what's wrong?" I asked again, and she opened her eyes. They were filled with so many conflicting emotions, and I pulled her into my arms.  
"Mark, I needed to see you. I know we just met a few hours ago, but I needed to," she whimpered, and I held her tighter.  
"Little one..." I murmured, and I felt her shudder against my chest. I leaned down and scooped her into my arms, lifting her up. She squealed and wrapped her arms and legs around me, and I groaned.  
"M-Mark... Mark please," she whimpered, burying her face into my neck.  
"Little one, no. I'm not going to fuck you. You're not in the right state of mind at the moment," I murmured, sitting down on the bed and laying back. Alex snuggled closer to me, her head on my shoulder.  
"Mark, t-thank you," she whispered, and I smiled faintly.  
"You're welcome, little one," I murmured, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Soon, her breathing evened out. I closed my eyes and rested my cheek against her head, savoring the moment while I could.

I woke up to bright red hair fanned across my chest. Alex's face was buried into my neck, her soft breathing skimming across my throat. I looked down, only to find that she had completely curled around me. Her legs were wrapped around my left leg, her right arm curled behind my neck. Her left hand knotted on my shirt, and I gently rested my right hand over hers. I soon wrapped my left arm around Alex's shoulders tighter, pulling her closer. She nuzzled my neck and I tensed. Her fiery head soon lifted and I was graced by her big blue brown eyes.  
"M-Mark?" She murmured, and I smiled.  
"The one and only, baby," I whispered, reaching up and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her right ear.  
"What happened last night, little one? Why did you come seek me out?" I asked, and she buried her face into my chest. But not before I saw her adorable little blush. She lifted her head back up and I smiled gently at her.   
"Jake, my bassist, decided to be an ass. And my other two band mates joined in as I left the dressing room. I just felt like a piece of shit. And I needed to see you. I feel safe with you. And I kinda do like you," she murmured, and I grinned at her.   
"Alex, little one, you don't need to have Jake in the band if you are being harassed or bullied by him. And, quite honestly, I kind of like you too," I whispered, and she blushed deeper.   
"Can we at least get to know one another first? Be friends for a little while?" Alex asked, and I nodded.   
"Of course, baby girl. Whatever you need, I'm always here to help you," I told her, and she smiled. She then rested her head on my chest again, and I wrapped my arms around her tighter. She nuzzled my neck before her breathing evened out again. 

After a few hours, Alex woke back up.   
"Mark?" She asked, and I hummed.   
"Yeah, baby?" I said, and she bit her lip. I took her hand, threading my fingers with hers.   
"Can we hang out again sometime soon?" She asked, and I nodded. Her big smile warmed my heart. I loved seeing her smile. When we arrived at her hotel room, I knocked on it.   
"Um, Mark? I have a hotel key," Alex murmured, and I bit my lip. The door opened and the green haired girl, Emma, stood there.   
"Oh my gosh Alex! Are you ok?!" She squealed, ripping Alex from my grasp.   
"Em, I'm fine. But I do wanna introduce you to Mark St. John," she said, pushing the young girl away. Emma regarded me shrewdly, and I smiled.   
"So, you're Mark St. John?" Emma asked, and I nodded.   
Alex peeked at me shyly, and I smiled down at her. I then leaned down and kissed her forehead, and she squeaked.   
"I'll see you soon baby girl," I murmured, and she nodded against my lips.   
"See you soon, Markie-poo," she whispered, smirking to herself. I looked at her, shocked, as she slid into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alex, where the fuck were you?!" Jake yelled, and I sighed.   
"I was with Mark St. John. Now please leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to deal with your bullshit right now," I sighed, closing into myself again. Emma nudged me and I smiled.   
"How was he?" She asked, and I bit my lip.   
"We just talked for a few minutes last night. I apparently was curled around him tight... But we did have a really good conversation today. Like, we both told one another that we did like each other. But we did promise we'd start out as friends first. He was just so sweet," I murmured, and she grinned.   
"And you called him Markie-poo. I'm surprised you did that," she said, and I started laughing. Amelia came in and looked at us, and I quickly explained to her. Her eyes bugged out when I told her the part that Mark and I both liking each other.   
"Holy shit.. and then you calling him Markie-poo. That's fucking great," Melia laughed, and I giggled.   
"His eyes nearly bugged out like yours did. I just worry because of how Jake reacted to me coming back this afternoon. I just don’t know why he thinks he has a chance with me. I just don't want to be with a guy like that," I said quietly, and the girls quietly agreed with me. Soon, my phone vibrated.   
'Baby girl, I do think I left something with you. MSJ'. I bit my lip as I responded back to Mark.   
'And what is that? AJ'.   
'My heart.' My own heart stopped when I read his text. I showed my band mates, and they squealed.   
'I'll take good care of it for you. I promise.'   
'Please do, little one. I look forward to seeing you soon.' 

The band got on the road the following day. I kept Mark in constant loop with what we were doing.   
"Baby, I miss holding you. I know we agreed to be friends for a while. But I just miss you so damned much," Mark whimpered, and my heart broke.   
"I miss you too already. I can't wait to see you again," I murmured back, and he groaned.   
"Fuck, Alex. I can't fucking wait to give you the biggest fucking hug ever. Ever since the other night, I've been wanting to hold you so damned bad," he whispered, and I hummed.   
"Soon, we will. I promise," I murmured, and he growled softly. 

I flopped onto the bed in the hotel, groaning. Amelia jumped onto the other bed, sighing loudly. Soon enough, there was a knock on the door.   
"I'll get it," I mumbled, getting up and to the door. I soon opened it, only to be pulled into a big hug. I nuzzled them, knowing it was Mark.   
"Well, Alex, let the poor man in! You both need your sleep," Melia called, and I peeked up at Mark. His big brown eyes warmed my heart as I pulled him into our room. I then jumped back into bed, and Mark followed suit.   
"Just don't be fucking. I don't need to hear that," Melia said, her voice muffled by the pillow. I snuggled under the covers, and I peeked over at the Specter. He looked at me passively before getting into bed with me. I then turned off the lights since Amelia was already asleep. I turned over to face Mark, and I felt him wrap his arms around me. I snuggled close to him, a feeling of safety coming over me.   
"Get some sleep baby girl. I'll be here in the morning, I promise," he whispered, kissing my head. I nuzzled him softly before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex was sound asleep, and so was Amelia. But I couldn't sleep. Not when the woman, the same one I promised to stay friends with for a while, I was falling in love with was sleeping peacefully next to me. Alex's soft breathing soon soothed my rattled nerves, and I pulled her impossibly close to me. I then closed my eyes, hugging her warm body to me.

I woke up to Alex and Amelia giggling. I slowly opened my eyes to see the girls sitting on Amelia's bed. I then turned over on my side, propping my head up with my hand.  
"He's seriously so cute.. everything about him is just so.. ugh! Everything about him is just so fucking cute. His big brown eyes are so warm and inviting.. And don't even get me started on his smile.." Alex murmured, and I smiled.  
"I know you guys said you both want to stay friends for a while. But seriously, if he came all this way to see you, and especially staying the night. That should tell you something. He really fucking likes you," Amelia said, and I bit my lip. Alex blushed adorably, and I felt my heart swell when I saw her little smile.  
"I do really like him too. I just don't want to scare him away though," Alex said, and Amelia scoffed.  
"Alex, you ain't gonna scare him away. If he really likes you, he ain't gonna be scared away," Amelia consoled, and she nodded.  
"Baby, you ain't gonna scare me away," I murmured, sitting up onto the edge of the bed. Alex jumped and looked over at me, worry in her big blue brown eyes.  
"You sure?" Alex asked, and I nodded.  
"I'm sure, baby girl. You aren't going to scare me away," I murmured, and her blush deepened. Amelia nudged her towards me, and I pulled her over the gap and into my lap. She snuggled into my embrace, resting her head on my shoulder. One small hand moved up my back and tangled in my hair, and I smiled more.   
"Mark, I just don't want things to move too fast. I'm sorry whenever I have my bad days. I just get scared that it'll scare you away when my depression and anxiety flare up really bad," Alex murmured, nuzzling my neck.   
"Alex, baby, you aren't going to scare me away. I'm going to make sure I'm here for you whenever you do have those bad days. You ever need anything at all, don't be afraid to ask. I know it'll be hard. But don't ever be afraid to. And, Amelia, same goes for you. I'm always going to be here for the both of you," I told them both, cuddling Alex closer. Amelia smiled at her best friend, and I knew how much she cared about Alex.   
"Mark, you being there for Alex is enough for me. And thank you for offering everything that you did to Alex to me. Just don't forget, you hurt Alex, I'll kill you," Amelia said, and I nodded.   
"Alex, my darling, I promise you I'll be there always," I murmured, tipping her chin up and kissing her forehead tenderly.


	6. Authors Note

Just wanted to let everyone know before the next chapter drops; there will be a significant time skip. There will also be distressing themes in later chapters, mentions of suicidal intention, and scenes of possible graphic abuse. Each chapter, if you have not noticed already, are in Alex's and Mark's point of views. There will possibly be a few chapters in Jacob's point of view. I will put a warning authors note in front of each distressing chapter. But, for now, let's get back to Alex and Mark to see how their relationship has progressed. 

AJac Goodnight


End file.
